Dempsey and Makepeace: The Beginning of the End: Season 4 Ep 1
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: This is my idea of how the series should have ended. Harry's stomach tightened. His usually bright eyes looked at her sadly. She knew he was right and they had to talk but she did not feel ready for that conversation.
1. Chapter 1

„Charly 5 to control", came a loud voice from the radio.

Neither Dempsey or Makepeace responded. There they stood, watching at the river Thamse, where Daish drowned himself. In the distance they could hear sirens.

„Charly 5 to control!" The voice was even louder.

Harry Makepeace grapped the microphone to answer the call but she stopped and stared at her partner.

„What the hell is going on there, Charly 5?", Superintendent Spikings yelled through the radio.

She tried to give Dempsey the microphone but he did not respond.

„You should answer, Dempsey", she said quietly.

„Nope, no reason for that", he answered abstracted.

She could see her former boss getting red and rubbing his head. He had to be really angry.

„You better answer, bloody Yank or I'll take you to the airport", he threatened now.

„Control to Charly 5", she said into the mike.

„Makepeace? Are you there with that ruthless American of yours? I want you both in here right now! Did I make myselfe clear? Over and out!", Spikings shouted and Harry let the microphone sink.

„What now?", Dempsey asked and glanced at her.

„You heard it yourself, Dempsey. This is a huge thunderstorm and we have to get through it" she said softly, with a smile spreading across her lips.

„So, you are in or what?", he asks curiously.

„Without me, you're screwed. We should drive into the office. I guess I have to sort out some things", she told him quietly.

„We're partner again? I knew you come back. You can not live without me."

„This is wrong. You can not survive without me as we have just seen", she teased.

„Then you better take care, that I stay alive."

With a smile on his lips, he sat in the passenger seat.

„You drive, princess", he called through the open window.

During the trip, they did not exchange a word. It was apparent that both felt uncomfortable and did not know what to say. Dempsey stared absently out the window as she drove the car through city traffic. The trip lasted nearly 20 minutes and Makepeace drove into the garage.

„This is ridiculous. We no longer talk to each other? I feel like a school girl on her first day. Can you please say something, Dempsey? Spikings will freak out. I wasn't on duty and I have no more authority. This action was against the law and I do not know how you could persuade me. I'm not a cop anymore. Please, talk to me, Dempsey", she begged scared.

„I needed you, Harry, that's why", he answered softly and handed her the badge.

She looked at him in surprise. With trembling fingers, she took her badge in her hand.

„What..."

„You were always on duty, Harry. I would never force you to something illegal", he whispered, embarrassed.

„I quit, Dempsey. How is that possible? What did you do? What about my dismissal notice? I placed it on Spikings desk with my badge and my service weapon",she said in horror.

„I sneaked into his office and took all your things. Spikings has never read the notice. He only had your word. I have convinced him that all you need is time and you come back again soon. And I was right. Here you are again", he said proudly.

„Are you totally crazy? Why can't you accept my choices? You are patronizing me again and again. Tell me one reason why I should not go?",she yelled angrily.

„Because you don't want to go. You love your job. You love what we are doing. And I can not let you destroy yourself. You want to go? I'm not holding you back. Go and get unhappy. Do your history job and dust or come with me and do, what you love to do. You're the best cop, I know",he explained his position.

She knew he was right. Harry loved her job and she loved to work with him. She felt very comfortable and safe at his side. But at that moment she felt uncertain. Her heart raced. That look on his face made her nervous. These wunderful, gentle, brown eyes were starring at her and she looked away, embarrassed. Did he know what was going on? She could not look at him. He would see through her directly.

„C'mon Harry, you known I'm right. Maybe we should go upstairs and afterwards we go for a drink. It's on me", he suggested.

„I'm not in the mood to go out, Dempsey. It was a hard day and I want to go to bed with a glass of wine",she said barely audible.

„You want company?", he joked.

„Not funny, Dempsey. Really not funny. Let's go and get through it", she said and stepped out of the car.

When they entered the office, Spikings was already in the doorway.

„Bonnie and Clyde in person. I'm impressed. It is really an honor. I want you two in my office, right now!"

They entered his office and closed the door behind them. Harry played nervously with her hands while Dempsey casually leaning against the door.

„You had a nice holiday, Sergeant?", Spikings asked grimly.

„Sir, I can explain everything. I...", she began.

„I don't want to hear it, Sergeant. Dempsey and I had a long conversation and I know, what he did for you. So, I guess my best team is back again? I really hope, that you two are getting along and I want you to working together again, is that clear? Nothing happend and I don't remember your words Makepeace, when you left my office the last time. Tomorrow after noon, I have the report on my desk. Signed by both of you. Now, get out!"

„I'm so sorry, sir. I...", she tried again but was interrupted.

„Having problems with your ears, Sergeant? OUT!"

After Harry had left the office, Dempsey remained standing in the doorway.

„Thank's Boss, I owe you one", Dempsey said shortly.

„Bring her back on track, that's all I want. Talk to her, Lieutenant. Sort it out and after that, I really hope you can still work together. She is a good girl and important to me, you understand me? When you hurt her, you will regret it. Did I make myself clear?", Spikings said seriously.

Without another word, Dempsey left the office. Harry sat at her desk as Dempsey sat on the edge of it.

„What do ya wanne do, Harry? You still wanne run away?", he asked seriously and raised one eyebrow.

„Do you see me run, Lieutenant? I think, we should call it a day", she suggested.

„My car is still at the pub. Can you drive me, so I can get it?", he asked kindly.

„Maybe you should walk, Lieutenant. You are always doing the leg work, remember?", she smirked.

„I'll buy you a drink," he said and winked at her.

„Do you really think I'm that cheap?"

„I'm serious, Harry. We need to talk."

Harry's stomach tightened. His usually bright eyes looked at her sadly. She knew he was right and they had to talk but she did not feel ready for that conversation. What should she tell him? How should she explain her behavior? Was it the right time to tell him the truth? Could she admit her feelings?

TBC

My first D&M FF in english. So be patient*lol* It's going to be a short one. It is my idea of how the series should have ended. I really have a writers block on the other stories but I guess that one is going better*gggg* I needed a new challenge...so I tried in english. I have to work 6 shifts a week at the moment but I hope I can finish the story until the end of the week.

Love and hugs

Michaela


	2. Chapter 2

Dempsey and Harry, sit down at the same table, as only hours before. He stood up and leand over to her. His eyes were still sad and his gaze made her nervous.

„What do ya want, Harry?", he asked tensely.

„White wine, please", she answered quietly.

She watched him standing at the bar and her hands were wet. Never in her life, she was so insecure. This moment, she had feared for a long time. He knows it, she thought to herself. For a brief moment, she thought about running away but she could not walk away any longer. After several minutes he returned to the table. She took a sip of her wine and stared at the glas.

„Cheers, partner", he said and clinked his bottle against her glas.

She cleared her throat and continues to look at the glass.

"Seven years of bad sex", he said sheepishly.

„What?", she asked in surprise.

„You didn't look into my eyes. That means seven years of bad sex", he explained and smirked.

„So, what do you want to talk about?", she stuttered and dropped back.

„I have to ask you something and I expect you to be honest", he demanded of her.

„Go on", she said shortly, feeling uncomfortable. Her hands and knees were shaking.

He took another sip from his bottle and leaned closer to her.

„That's not easy and I've been thinking a lot, ya know? I have to know, why did you quit? What have I done? I still don't get it. Tell me the truth, Harry", he asked her heartbreaking.

„I have told you the first time, Dempsey. I saw that you were shot. That's the truth and that's all", she said barely audible.

„What's your problem? We work with the police and it's always dangerous. You were partnered before, Harry. What about them? Why is it different now? What happened in that damn warehouse?", he asked, intensely, and his voice broke.

„Do you really want to know? Are you finally satisfied?",she asked angrily.

„I have to know it and I have to hear it from you."

„You dropped dead right in front of me. I stared at your lifeless body and I could do nothing to prevent it. I was dead inside. I have only felt the coldness in my body and could not react anymore. At that moment, I realized, I can not see you die", she told him sadly.

„But why, Harry? We had so many dangerous situations. What has changed? What have I done? I'm sure it's my fault", he sighed.

„You have stepped into my life. I had a partner before and I loved doing my job...It was just different", she explained further.

She was scared, where the conversation would lead.

„What's so different now?"

„Damn it, Dempsey. Why do you need to put that pressure on me? Are you that stupid? Don't you really understand it? You drive me crazy. There are things I can not tell you, okay? It would change everything. Please, don't push anymore", she begged with tears in her eyes.

„Do you care, Harry?", he now asked.

Now, she was really angry. Why did he do that? Why did he put her under so much pressure? What he just wanted to hear from her? She emptied her glass at one gulp. She had to get out of this situation. She got up and walked to the door. But before she could go, he grabbed her by the arm.

„Don't run ,Harry!"  
She let him lead her back to the table. Dempsey ordered her another glass of wine. She had not eaten and could already feel the effect of the alcohol. It distracted her that he was so calm and quied.

„I tell you something, Harry. I'm not a great orator. But we really need to talk about what happend in that warehouse. Ya know, I talked to Spinkings and he told me, that maybe you care about me and I have to know, if it's true. You're the only person who can tell. Is Spikings right? Spit it out!", he said angry and grapped her wrist.

„Ouch, you hurt me, Dempsey! Stop it. Sure I care. You are my friend and my partner! It's normal to care!", she yelled at him.

„I mean...do you really care? Care-care? I want to know what you feel about me? Why did you quit, Harriet Makepeace? What do you feel? Tell me, know!"he shouted at her.

TBC

Another break*gg* Sorry...I have to work the nightshift today...so, a little cliffhanger right now*lol* Hope to update tomorrow:-)


	3. Chapter 3

For a while they sat quietly. Harry was still starring at her glass. She didn't know what to say or to do. She swallowed hard and took the word.

„Spikings was right. What I felt at that moment, made me feel insecure. I'm still feeling insecure and that's why it makes it so difficult to work with you. My feelings get in my way."

Now, there it was. She told him the truth and he looked at her in shock. He dropped back and passed his hand through his hair. Why he seemed so surprised? She asked herself. He wanted to hear it and now he seemed to be overwhelmed.

„You let yourself be guided by your feelings? You have overreacted, out of the moment, Harry. This is not typical for you. I know you. You're a tough nut."

„Not well enough, I guess. Sometimes, I'm just a woman", she said quietly and took a big sip from her glass.

„And you? What have you done when I quit? Where were you, when Joyce was nearly killed? Did you react rationally?"

It was obvious that she tried to turn the tables. She felt harassed and she appealed to his conscience.

„You don't care for a person, Dempsey? First you live and than you die? That's it?", she asked softly and the effect of the alcohol, let her become calmer.

„I care, Harry. Sure I do and you know that. But we may not be led from our feelings, it's dangerous, ya know? I must be able to count on you. My life depends on you",he explained to her.

„That's why I quit, Dempsey. I can not see you die and I would not like to be there if it happens."

„I told you already, I don't want to see you die either. The feelings we have to turn off", he said quietly and leaned a bit closer to her.

„As well as you have done it when you thought that Coltrane has killed me? When you were not there when Joyce was injured? Damn, Dempsey, there is no button to switch it off. I believe, we should finish the conversation. I have nothing more to say to you. You do not want to understand it. I guess it's you having a big problem, not me."

With these words she got up and left the pub. Only outdoors she noticed that she was a little bit drunk. She took a deep breath and went to her car. Before she could get in, she felt somebody behind herself.

„Okay, princess. I have a problem. I have a problem with you leaving me. I tried so often to get close to you and you pushed me away, again and again. Have you only once considered, why I am still in London? I mean it, as I've said it. I need you, Harry", he wispered into her ear.

She did not turn around and could feel his hot breath in her neck.

„What do you need me for? To do the paper work? To bring you a coffee? To drive you home, when you are drunk? To clean up the mess behind you? For what the hell do you need me?", she asked, her voice cracking.

„I need you to survive, Harry and I told you before."

„If that's all, I wish you a nice and happy life", she responded shortly and got into her car.

„Harry, you can't drive anymore. Step out and I'll drive you home", he yelled at her and knocked on the window.

She clasped the steering wheel and tears ran over her cheeks. Why was he still on London? She had never asked the question to herself. He opened the door auf her car and starred at her.

„C'mon, Harry. I'll drive you home. You are completely confused and drunk", he ascertained.

„Don't do that! Don't tell me, what I am. I take a taxi", she said and stepped out.

Suddenly he pressed her against the car and pressed his arms beside her, so that she could not move.

„What are you doing? Let me go, Dempsey!"

„Do ya know, why I am still in London? I don't have to be here, I want to be here. I'm here because of you, Harry. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You make me a better person and that's why I need you!"

She was shocked by his words and his behavior. She carefully looked into his eyes. And there she could see it. His eyes sparkled passionately. He really cared about her and she saw even more. Was it really what she believed to see? Was it passion? Fury? Or even love?

„I have to go home, Dempsey. I'm not feeling well", she stuttered.

„But let me drive you home, okay? No need for a taxi", he offered softly.

She let him lead her to his car, and she sat down on the front passenger seat. During the drive she looked out of her window and thought about the past few hours.

TBC

Another break...hopefully for a short time. Maybe I'll find some time during the nightshift to write a new chapter. Then we'll find out ... I will not tell * * gggg


	4. Chapter 4

Dempsey drove the car into the gateway to her house. He got out, walked around the car and opened the passenger door. Harry looked at him and tried to get out but she staggered. Carefully, he grabbed her arm and helped her to get out. At the end of the stairs, she stopped. She turned around and leaned back against the door.

„You want to come in?", she asked carefully.

"Is this a good idea?"

Now or never, she thought and leaned over to him.

„A bottle of champagne is waiting in the fridge", she whispered and brushed his ear with her lips.

She felt him shiver and gave him the keys to open the door. He unlocked the door and led her inside.

„You won't regret it, Lieutenant", she said smugly.

Harry switched the lights on and led him into the living room. Dempsey sat on the sofa while she stumbled to the kitchen. After several minutes she came back and gave him the bottle of champagne.

„You should really eat something, Harry."

„Don't tell me, what to do. You better open the bottle", she said while putting the glasses on the table.

Dempsey opened the bottle and handed her a full glass.

„Okay, here we are. What is it, what you really want from me, Dempsey? Now I want you to be honest. Same rules for all", she giggled.

The alcohol made her feeling indifferent and she had to risk everything.

„I told you the truth, Harry. You're the reason why I'm still in London. I asked Spikings to stay and here I am. Why do you act so weird?" he asked anxiously.

Harry had mood swings. Somehow she felt elated and happy and on the other hand she was sad and could burst out into tears. She felt terribly attracted to him. If only she had the courage to take the first step. She cuddled on the sofa and looked at him seriously. His eyes sparkled at her.

"You are so quiet, Lieutenant. A penny for your thoughts."

"I thought that you're really beautiful, when you are drunk", he said and smiled.

"Was that a compliment? Do you think, I'm attractive?", she asked slyly.

„You're very hot and you look stunning and I think it's better for me to go home", he said suddenly insecure.

„Please, don't go, James. Who's runnig now? Let's have a nice evening", she begged.

"I don't want you to regret something, princess. We have both been drinking and it's better for you when I'm gone.

You're a closed book to me, ya know? I can't assess the situation and I will not exploit ya", he said with a smile on his lips.

He gently stroked a strand of hair from her face. Her deep blue eyes were shining and she ran her tongue over her lips to rewet them. Than she leaned in to him and took a small sip from her glass. She came that close that their lips almost touched. He could smell the champagne and her beguiling perfume.

"I will have no regrets, Lieutenant", she whispered and gently stroked his cheek.

"Why have you rejected me again and again, Harry? What's different now?"

"Why do you ask so much? This is exhausting. I can not always run away. Sometime it is too late", she sighed.

„Do you think we can be more than colleagues?"

"Another question… you make me mad, Dempsey. It is, what it is and it is how it is. We have to work this out and maybe we are both willing to try. I just can not pretend that I'm feeling nothing and I can not pretend anymore that I don't care. You mean a lot to me and I will not deny it anymore", she said honestly.

„Do you remember, when I thought Coltrane killed you? I would have shot that bloody bastard, because I was so damn hurt. In those days, I realized how much I care for you and what you mean to me. I overreacted after you quit because I was scared losing you. I guess we both know, what that means? In addition, we are not getting any younger", he said and winked.

„That's right, you should hurry up to take your chance", she joked and felt more and more relaxed.

At that moment the phone rang.

„Let it ring", he said shortly.

„It could be important. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do not forget where we stopped."

With theses words she stood up and went into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry came back to the living room, her arms hung limpy down. Her face was paled and tears ran over her face. She looked absolutely absent and stopped in the passageway. Dempsey jumped up and went anxiously to her. He lowered his head and tried to look into her eyes.

„Harry? Princess? What's wrong?", he asked worried.

Her body trembled and she burst into tears. Spontaneously, he took her in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

„Out with it. What's wrong, Harry?"

Tearfully she tried to find the words.

„It's Freddy...that was Abbott...",she sobbed heartbreaking.

"Come here ", he said quietly and pressed her even more firmly to himself.

„Freddy had a cardiac infarction. The doctor was with him and at the moment he is stable. I have to go to Winfield Hall as soon as possible",she explained tearfully.

„You're not able to drive, Harry. I'll drive you tomorrow morning, okay?"

„I'll drive at dawn. You cannot accompany me, Spikings expects the report on Daish. I'll manage this alone", she whispered into his chest.

„Ya don't have to do that alone, princess. I'll explain it to the old man. Don't play the tough one."

„I'm not playing the tough one, I am close to a mental breakdown. I'm not feeling well...I need to sit down", she stammered.

„What did Abbott say exactly?"

He led her back to the sofa, and pressed her firmly to his warm body. Her hands trembled and she felt sick.

„Uncle Duffy and some other guests were there for dinner and a short time later, he simply collapsed. So far he has not woken up but he is stable. The doctor says I can not do anything that night, so I'm going tomorrow morning", she explained her plans.

He gently stroked her head and rocked her softly back and forth.

„I'll definitely go with you, Harry. You are so stubborn. Let me help you."

„Go to the office, Dempsey and write the report. I'll phone you as soon as I get there. Please, do me that favor."

She felt completely drained and weak. The last weeks had been hard enough, but now her whole life collapsed.

„Do you want me to go? Maybe you'd rather be alone?",he asked cautiously.

„I don't want to be alone right now, James. I want to be near you. Can you stay? Can you just hold me?"

„I'll stay as long as you want, tiger. You need something?"

She breathed deeply and her wrapped her arms tightly around his body.

„Right now I have everything I need", she moaned softly.

„You should get some sleep."

She rested her head in his lap and he gently stroked her back as she slowly fell asleep. Makepeace slept restlessly, while Dempsey stayed awake all night. After a short night, she opened her eyes.

„Morning", she wispered.

„Morning, princess. How are ya now? I have to go, if I don't want to upset the boss."

„I have to pack my bag. I'll be alright, don't worry."

They both stood up and she led him to the frontdoor.

„I'll follow as soon as I finished the report. No protest, Harry."

„I look forward to it. I'll phone you later", she said softly.

Before he opened the door, he leaned in to her. Shocked, she backed away. But he did not reject and took a step closer. He took her face into his hands and stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. This time she didn't back off but rather returned the kiss passionately.

„I see you in Winfield Hall. Bye, Harry."

„Bye, Dempsey", she said shortly and closed the door behind her.

That was the end of my idea, how the season could have ended. I'm going to write another one and the next story will be connected to this one. We'll see what happens in Winfield Hall...

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews:-)


End file.
